Hyacintha Litwinovii/Relationships
This page is comprised of Hyacintha Litwinovii's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Affiliations Beacon Academy Hyacintha is a first year student at Beacon Academy. CRLN Hyacintha is a member of Team CRLN. Signal Academy Hyacintha is a graduate from Signal Academy. Relatives Parents As a result of his workaholic nature, Hyacintha received little attention from her father and never knew her mother. This caused her to become more independent, especially when it came to nurturing her prodigious intelligence. Her father attempted to make up for his absence by giving her Kestrel, a falcon that would serve as her pet. She would also learn from her father just prior to entering Beacon that her mother was a falcon Faunus, thus making her one as well. Love interest Caelan Roth Caelan Roth is Hyacintha's childhood friend and love interest as well as her partner and fellow member of Team CRLN. They were next door neighbors as kids and originally met with Caelan lost a toy in her yard and climbed over the walls surrounding her family property to get it back. Since she was often by herself, Hyacintha immediately welcomed Caelan and the two became best friends. Caelan would often sneak over the walls to see her. When they first met, Caelan couldn't pronounce her name properly and kept mistakenly calling her "Cynthia", which he later adopted into a nickname for her. As they grew up and attended Signal Academy, Caelan became extremely close and very protective of Hyacintha. He even dislikes the idea of someone else calling her "Cynthia" as he considers it to be his personal nickname for her. Eventually, Hyacintha expressed interest in becoming a Huntress. Caelan, who had initially been against the idea because he did not want to be like his sister Carmen. However, Caelan's care for Hyacintha outweighed his deep-seated issues with his sister and he decided to follow her to Beacon Academy and become a Huntsman alongside her. They participated in Beacon's Initiation Ceremony and became partners, having made direct eye contact with each other after landing in the Emerald Forest. Friends Aiden Radcliffe Aiden Radcliffe is Hyacintha's teammate on Team CRLN. Cynthia immediately struck up a friendship with Aiden due to both of them being Faunus. She is often tender and nurturing to him in an effort to help Aiden become more confident in himself, forming a sister-brother-like relationship. She also convinces Caelan to intervene when Aiden becomes the subject of bullying because of his Faunus heritage. Delilah North Delilah North is Hyacintha's teammate on Team CRLN. Like with Aiden, Cynthia is very warm and open to her new teammate and immediately tries to become "best girl friends" with Delilah. However, Delilah's emotionally aloof personality makes it difficult for Cynthia to connect with her, though the latter does not give up and always tries to include Delilah in social events. Jade Everett Another one of Cynthia's friends is Jade Everett, leader of Team JADE. The two first bond over being on the same team as a stubborn, hard-headed and reckless male (Caelan and Erek) and find that they have many similar interests. Kestrel Kestrel is the falcon given to Hyacintha by her workaholic father in an attempt to make up for the large absence in her life. Kestrel is loyal and protective and obeys Hyacintha's orders without hesitation. Kestrel aids Hyacintha by scouting enemies and areas ahead. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z